Prior efforts have been made to provide a system and method that allows end-users to establish communication sessions from a computing device. These systems and methods include those that establish and facilitate communication via a communication application dedicated to the task of managing the communication, and those that establish communications using a website with phone numbers, a web server, and a dialing application. Still other systems and methods include those that retrieve phone numbers from application output data within a window and further use the retrieved phone numbers to establish communications via a communication agent. In such systems and methods, each window displayed on a particular display device is searched for text string sequences similar to those of a phone number, regardless of whether or not the window is likely to contain contact information. Alternatively, if a window is generated by an application executing on a remote machine but displayed on the computing device, conventional systems do not typically provide functionality for analyzing the remotely-generated window for contact data.